Son of Wisdom, Son of Time
by ThErE-iS-nO-fOrK
Summary: IN PROGRESS!Immediately after the battle against Kronos, Percy and his friends are sent on a quest to spy on some remnant forces from Kronos' army. But what happens when Percy discovers that the Titans and monsters have a new leader!
1. New Quest

**After the war against Kronos, Percy and his friends were ready to get a break. However, the Fates did not smile down on them, and Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were once again sent on a quest to save the world. (Note: Rachel is the oracle, Tyson is back at camp, Grover has better nature powers, and Nico ran off again)**

_Percy's POV_

"I am so tired, I'll probably fall asleep right here in the middle of camp._"_ groaned Annabeth.

I nodded in agreement. We were all tired. Of course I felt much more exhausted due to the Curse of Achilles, but I didn't complain.

"We should all get some rest, so I guess I'll see you later Annabeth!" I said, "Hopefully we won't get another quest anytime soon!"

Why is it that every time I say something_ won't_ happen, it happens right then? Side effect of the Curse of Achilles? But then I've never really been lucky.

"Percy! Just the demigod I need!" Chiron galloped over, "I have a job I need you to do."

"Aw c'mon Chiron! We just got back from fighting Kronos and his army! I can't go out on a quest now!" I complained.

"Percy, please this is urgent. Besides, it isn't a very difficult mission at all! I need a group of demigods to scout out an area that we believe remnant monsters and titans may be hiding in. I promise you won't have to get into any major battles. Maybe a small fight or two with a _dracnae_ or a hellhound, but that's it! You can do it!" he patted me on the back.

"Chiron, listen. If I don't get some rest, I'm just going to collapse. Can I at least sleep a bit before leaving?"

"Of course child, but time is of the essence, if we don't confirm the existence of these remnant forces, the gods won't do anything about them!" he explained.

"Thank you Chiron." I said happily.

I headed back to my cabin, where I fell asleep right away. Literally. On the floor.

I woke up an hour or two later feeling much better. I sat up and groaned. My back ached from lying on the ground for so long, but at least I wasn't so tired anymore. I left the cabin and went off in search of Chiron. I found him teaching some demigods archery, but when he saw me watching the class, he dismissed them and trotted over to where I stood.

"Ah good you are awake Percy! Refreshed enough to leave now?" inquired Chiron.

I nodded, "What do I have to do?"

Chiron gestured to me to come over to a clearing in the woods. On a rock in the clearing was a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection I realized that it was a map. There were crosses and circles all over; I could hardly read the words underneath.

"This is where we think the remnant forces from Kronos' army are hiding," he pointed to a blue cross that stood out from the rest, which were either black or red, "and this is the path leading there."

He traced a yellow line with his finger. I nodded.

"I think that this is all the information you need. It is time to consult the Oracle."

We walked over to the Big House, where I knew Rachel was staying. I opened the door to the guest room which she lived in for now, and found her sitting in bed, listening to some song on her iPod.

"Oh hey Percy! Missing me already?" she joked.

"No time for jokes Rachel. I have to go on a quest, so do you think you could do your Oracle thing?"

Rachel's face turned serious and she nodded.

**That's it for chapter 1! R&R Tell me if you like the story so far! Will get more action-y in next chapter, after Rachel spouts a prophecy! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Who's coming along?

**Ok sorry for not updating. I have summer school so I spend 5 hours there and then another couple hours doing homework. I don't get time to write much, so this is all I have. And I lied. It doesn't get more action-y in this chapter. I don't know when it will…**

_Rachel's POV_

Percy walked in through the door of my bedroom, where I was listening to a song by Muse.

"Oh hey Percy! Missing me already?" I joked.

"No time for jokes Rachel. I have to go on a quest, so do you think you could do your Oracle thing?"

My face turned serious and I nodded. If Percy was being this serious, then it must have been really urgent, and if someone needed a prophecy for a quest, I would give it to them.

I closed my eyes, and my mind blanked out.

_Percy's POV_

I watched as Rachel turned from the funny, crazy artist that I knew into the serious, mysterious, Oracle. Her eyes closed, and she went limp, but continued standing. She opened her eyes again, which were now a luminescent green, like neon lights. Her mouth opened, and green mist rolled out. When she spoke, her voice was distorted, like two Rachels were talking at once.

_Child of evil and good combined,_

_Son of Wisdom and son of Time._

_He rules the children of Hades' depths._

_His choices shall lead to a hero's death._

_To Earthshaker's child, new power will be revealed,_

_And the scars of nature shall finally be healed._

Rachel collapsed onto the floor. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to normal. She shook her head and stood up.

"Wow. You know telling prophecies is _really_ tiring!"

"Yes, well, you have earned some rest dear. Don't wear yourself out too much," said Chiron.

I thanked Rachel and walked out of her room with Chiron right behind me.

"That was a very interesting prophecy, don't you think Percy?" mused Chiron.

"Interesting? It's bad! There is a new demi-god, but he is an evil one. He is leading the monsters in place of Kronos. And someone is going to die! The only good things are that I get new power and nature gets healed!"

"Did someone say something about nature and healing?" a voice called from behind me. I turned and saw my best friend Grover and his girlfriend Juniper.

"Uhh yeah man. I just got assigned to a new quest, and the prophecy said that the scars of nature will finally be healed, or something like that." I replied.

Grover grinned and Juniper hugged him.

"That is great Percy! Please please please can I come with you on this quest!" he begged.

"Of course Grover. You're my best friend! Who knows? You may be the one who does this nature healing crap," I told him. He looked like he was going to faint with excitement. I told him to go get his stuff ready to go. He ran off as fast as if a hydra were chasing him.

"Who else will you take with you Percy?" asked Chiron. He probably already knew but he asked anyways. Such a polite centaur.

"Annabeth of course!" I replied, "Where is she?" Chiron told me that she was still resting. I ran to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. A boy that I recognized from the battle opened the door.

"Hey Vincent! Is Annabeth here? I need to ask her something." I asked, a little too excitedly. Vincent grinned at me.

"I'll get her. You keep your hands where I can see 'em," he laughed.

I blushed and stood waiting on the stairs. A moment later, Annabeth came out.

"What is it Percy?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair looked like a bird's nest. Her bright gray eyes were dull. She was slouching from tiredness. The opposite of beauty sleep.

"Annabeth I know you are still tired, but Chiron has assigned me a quest. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"'Course I will Seaweed Brain," she smiled sleepily. "Can I get another hour of sleep though?"

"Sorry Annabeth. We need to get moving right away, but I promise that Grover and I will keep watch tonight. You can sleep." She nodded, and turned away to pack her stuff.

It was 5 PM when I left the Athena cabin. At 6 we were at the edge of camp, ready to leave.

"Another quest. When will we get a break?" I asked.

"Maybe when we're 90, if we live that long" replied Annabeth. And on that happy note, we took the first step past Thalia's Tree, into the mortal world.


	3. Problem

**Sorry I couldn't update the story earlier. I have been busy and I have kind of lost interest in my own story.**

We had a problem. We walked to the bridge to get off the island in silence. We had walked several miles before anyone said anything.

"Where are we going?" asked Annabeth.

"No idea really. Chiron just gave me this map and marked it with basic directions, but no actual labels of streets or anything. I don't even know which city we are going to."

"That's stupid. The first rule of a recon mission is to be familiar with the area. We don't know where we're going or what we might find there," she pouted.

"Well we don't really have a choice do we. I mean, I cant die unless I get hit in my weak point, so I have the best chance against this new demigod. You're dad is a military addict and you are a genius so you can do this recon thing best. Plus, Grover's music has healing powers, and can be also be used as a weapon. I think those advantages make up for not knowing where we are going," I pointed out.

Annabeth sighed, "It'll have to be enough. The best thing we can do right now is get some sort of transport. Remind me again why Argus couldn't just drive us closer."

"Chiron said we couldn't risk being sighted by monsters. They recognize the strawberry vans and if they attack us on the way to any city, we would be screwed," I explained.

We walked on in silence for a while before Annabeth managed to hunt down a taxi. The three of us piled into the back seat. The driver was a ragged looking guy, and he seemed familiar. As soon as the back door was closed, he turned.

"You guys again! Just my luck," he exclaimed.

"Um excuse me? Do we know you from somewhere?" asked Annabeth.

"Know you from somewhere? You guys are a gift and a curse! I'm the guy that drove you from Vegas to LA. You made me rich, but when I tried to spend my newfound wealth, I was accused of counterfeiting, and the cops threw me in the slammer for 4 years!" he was yelling now.

"Listen. We are sorry but we don't have time to go over this right now! We are doing something important right now," I explained.

The cabby sighed, "You guys are different. There is something about you. I don't know what it is, but because of that, I'm gonna help you. Where to, eh, your highness?" he grinned.


End file.
